1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to managing the power supplied to a brewing machine, and, more particularly, relates to a system for managing brewing machine power so as to conform to pre-set operating power safety limits.
2. Description of the Related Art
A device such as a brewing machine includes multiple operating elements, each requiring power to enable operation thereof. The operating elements include multiple warming elements, for warming multiple brewed fluids. The power requirements of the operating elements in the brewing machine must function within pre-set power safety limits, for enabling the safe operation thereof.
It is desirable and necessary to enable the safe operation of the operating elements of the brewing machine within the pre-set power safety limits.
Therefore, there has existed a need for a system which is capable of managing the safe operation of the operating elements of the brewing machine in accordance with the pre-set power safety requirements. The present invention fulfills these needs.